As Time Goes By
by Californiababe-14000
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! It's been four years since Jamie's passing. Landon comes home from college to share his news about he getting into medical school. But he doesn't know that god has a plan that will change his life forever.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think so far!! I don't own any of the characters in A Walk To Remember!!  
  
As Time Goes By: Chapter one  
  
  
  
  
  
The wood planks moan under the pressure of Landon Caters feet. As he walks up the wooden dock, memories came flooding back into his mind about Jamie, his wife and the girl who changed his life. He had just come from his father-in-laws house, for he had been accepted into medical school. *****Flashback****** Landon: I got into medical school! Reverend: I know, you mother told me. Word travels fast around here. ***Landon and Reverend laugh*** Reverend: Jamie would have been very proud. Landon: Yeah. Oh I brought you something. ***** Landon goes through his bag and pulls out a small, brown book***** Landon: Here I want you to have this. Reverend: Oh Landon I can't take this. Landon: Please. ** Reverend flips through the familiar pages, lightly skimming each one** Landon: I'm sorry she never got her miracle. ** Reverend looks up** Reverend: She did. It was you. ***** End of Flashback***** As the sun begins to set, the wind begins to blow a light breeze. As he brings in the air, a light whisper skims across the land.  
  
Lan-don, Lan-don, I love you  
  
Landon looks up and he feels Jamie's presence. As he heads home, the stars begin to come out, but tonight was different, 'something is going to happen' Landon thought as he walked in to his house....  
  
  
  
I know this is short but I will get the next chapter up by this weekend!!!! Please r&r! 


	2. Memories

As Time Goes By: Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
The house was quiet as Landon walked in. "Boy, have I missed this place!" he exclaims as he enters the living room. After he sets a fire, he walks into his kitchen. As he gets to the pantry, he sees a note on the counter addressed to him. As he unfolds it, he notices the hand writing. It was from Jamie. The note read,  
  
************************************************************* Dear Landon, Hello. I asked Eric to leave this out for you after I leave. I wanted to let you know I love you very, very much. You mean the world to me. I know I'm not there now ( I wish I was though) I'm very proud of you and I will be with you always. Even though I'm not there in person, I'm still in one place you can always find me. ' where is that? Landon wondered' I'll always be in your heart. ' Landon smiles knowing she's still there' Make sure you live your life to the fullest. And don't worry, we'll see each other again. I must go but I love you Mr. Carter.  
  
Love for the rest of your life, Mrs. Jamie Carter *************************************************************  
  
As he folds the letter back up, a tear slides down his check. 'I miss you so much Jamie! I wish I could have one more day with you!' he thinks to him self. After he eats, he goes upstairs and into his room. The familiar scent hits him in the face as he carefully walks in. As he gets ready for bed, he remembers the night of their wedding. Knowing that he showed her how much he loved her, a smile forms across his face. " She knew all along" he says out loud to himself. As he turned off the light and climbed into bed, he didn't realize her star was shining brighter then ever. As he drifted off to sleep, a little ball of light was heading right toward his house...  
  
I wanted to leave you hanging because you'll love the next chapter. I don't want to ruin it but I'll update as soon as possible. Thanx for you review Nobody!! I'm glad you love it!!! 


	3. The visit

Sorry it took so long for me to update!! School is starting to get challenging!!! And I'm busy with homework but enjoy this chapter! I don't own any one in AWTR.  
  
As Time Goes By: Chapter three  
  
  
  
The small ball of light headed for the window next to Landon's bed. It soared into the room as swift as a hawk. As it hovered beside the bed, it began to take shape. Soon you could make out the body of an 18 year old girl. Her dress as white as her wings that had folded back behind her shoulder blades. As she sat noiselessly on the bed, she looked down at Landon and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. As this happened, Landon's eyes had fluttered open, just like the wings of a butterfly. As he stared up at the angel who had come for a visit, a smile spread across his face. Then he said " I knew you would come back to me Mrs. Carter!' The angel's smile grew. " I came back to tell you how proud I am of you. Medical school, WOW!" Then she stood up and paced the wooden floor. " I have a surprise for you Landon." Landon's face had a surprised look. " What kind of surprise Jamie???" Jamie looked at her husband and then said " The lord has decided to give you a gift that you will cherish for the rest of your life. His plan is bigger than you think. You are going to do great things in life. So he wants you to have something." Landon stood up and asked " What kind of something???" She looked at him and said " Come tomorrow morning, your gift will arrive and it will help you in many ways." " But you must take care of this gift, for it is very precious. Now go to bed and dream again." " When will I see you again?? Jamie??" Landon asked, a little worried if he would see his angel again. Jamie turned around and just before her wings opened up to take flight, her last words were " Sooner than you think. I love you!" And with that her wings had began to flap and she suddenly turned into a ball of light and flew back towards her star. Landon stood there and whispered " I love you too, Jamie." As he crawled back into bed, he wondered what kind of gift would the lord want to give him???? As he drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Jamie soared in his mind....  
  
PLEASE PEOPLE R&R. I love to hear what you think!!!! Well let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible!!! Just a quick note to Maggie, thanxs for the great review!!!!! I'll see you in school!!! 


	4. Jamie???

Sorry it took a while for me to update!!!! There was more homework this week. But please R&R!!!  
  
  
  
As Time Goes By: Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
The sunlight was streaming through the window as Landon woke up. 'What a strange dream' ' What kind of gift would the Lord ever want to give me??' he wondered as he sat up in his bed. As he stretched his arms up in the air, he saw the family across the street load into their car for a day of fun at the beach. " Ohh Jamie, I wish you were here so much." He said out loud to himself. " Landon, I am here!" A stunned voice said out of the clear, ringing through his ears. Landon realized that someone else was in the room. As he turned around, a stunned look plastered on his face. There she was. His angel, the person who helped change his life. It was his wife Jamie. " Jamie?" he asked. " Yes, Landon are you ok??" his concerned wife asked. He stared into her brown eyes and saw it was her, truly her. He grabbed Jamie in a big bear hug. Jamie then said " You still must be a little surprised after what happened last night, huh?" " I can't believe it's you. I can't believe you're here! " he said with excitement as he gently kissed her lips. " Thank you, thank you so much Lord!!" he said as Jamie gave him a frightened look. " What did the Lord do, Landon?? Besides help us with the baby." She asked. " BABY!!" We are going to have a baby???" Landon asked, more excited than ever....  
  
  
  
What happens when Jamie finds out about Landon's dream?? Was it a dream?? What will happened when Jamie tells her part of the story??? Sorry this is so short but I'll update this weekend. PLEASE R&R. I need some inspiration!! Enjoy my story. Chapters 5&6 should be up by this weekend! 


	5. letter from the author

Hey guys! I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated lately!!! My dads car caught on fire and the end of the first nine weeks and all this other crazy stuff!! But I do get 4 weeks off so I'll have at least 3 chapters up by the end of my break. Thanx to all the people that reviewed!!! *Chelsea* 


	6. Chapter 5

As Time Goes By: Chapter 5 Here is one of three chapters to be posted this week. I came back from vacationing with my dad yesterday. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Plus I don't own the characters in AWTR!!  
  
  
  
"Sweetie, you are beginning to scare me." Jamie said with a frighten look on her face. Landon quickly became silent and looked into her big brown eyes. " Jamie, I have to tell you something." Landon began. A hour and a half went by; when Landon was done telling his story, Jamie looked at him curiously. "Wow! That's really strange but it makes a lot of sense." Jamie said. " You know what's really funny?" Landon asked. Jamie shook her head no. " I still remember when you were gone, but then I remember when you were cured and lived." He said with a confused expression on his face. Then out of nowhere a loud voice boomed in the small room " Landon, Jamie, I have given you the gift of each other for 2 reasons" Jamie looked up quickly then asked "God? Is that you?" "Yes Jamie. Landon. The reason you remember everything from the last 4 years is because you believed in yourself so much, and your love for Jamie, and your faith, that Jamie begged me to send her back." God explained "When I told her that you won't remember everything that has happened with you and her for the past 4 years, she said that's fine for it was college and you would probably know what happened. So I agreed to send her back. That's why she came to you last night. But there is another reason. When she left you 4 years ago she had a child inside her. A baby girl. So Jamie gave me the baby girl so that I could have an angel that she was for 4 years." God finished. "Lord thank you so much. I missed Jamie so badly, I even thought of killing myself!" Landon mentioned. "I know. Now Jamie, take care of him. Landon, I can't wait to see how you turn out. You are going to do great things in life." God's voice then faded away. Jamie and Landon sat there for a long time, discussing what happened fore the past 4 years....  
  
Sorry it's short. It's kinda dorky and a little weird but tell me what you think and please no Flames. I'm typing the next chapter up after this so be prepared! Thanx for the reviews! 


End file.
